<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soldier Boy by timehasa_way</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904072">Soldier Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way'>timehasa_way</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's new costar seems excited to have him on board. Jared might be jealous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soldier Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/gifts">Windstorms</a>.</li>

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456511">Soldier Boy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish">M_Vish</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021">WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Jared calls Jensen, it’s a call that starts innocently enough, as if Jared just wants to chat during a break in his trailer. But Jensen can tell when there’s more that Jared wants to say, and soon enough, it comes out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, it seems like people are excited to have you in The Boys,” Jared says, tone straining to seem nonchalant, and Jensen smirks a little to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“People?” he presses, already knowing where this is headed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jared pauses, and Jensen grins, picturing him struggling to find a way to say it. “Antony’s even digging your fan art.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jensen flops into a chair at the place he’s staying in LA for his fittings, still grinning. “Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jared repeats, voice seeming more tense as Jensen continues to hold out on him. “You meet him yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not formally,” Jensen answers, kicking his legs up over the arm of the chair and sitting sideways in it, relaxing and enjoying toying with Jared. “But he was nice enough to text and welcome me to the show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jensen can practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jared’s nostrils flare. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>texting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, not all the time, just to say hey and then share some stories about these costumes and how they fit. They measure </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know.” Jensen sits up again and leans forward, dropping his voice comically low to seem extra </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> and secretive. “You wanna know what his dick size is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a deep inhale over the phone before Jared speaks again, voice slightly raised. “Are you fucking with me??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jensen breaks and starts laughing. “Absolutely! Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” It’s a reflexive response, and Jared sighs. “I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You what?” Jensen asks, hearing the self-doubt in Jared’s voice, the protective side of him kicking in. He doesn’t like hearing that tone from Jared. He never has.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s stupid,” Jared says, beginning to dismiss himself, but still comes clean. “You’re on a new set, a new show, and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit it off the moment we met on a new show. What if-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Jensen says, his own voice firm, no question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, what if?” Jared insists. “I mean, can you really say it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jensen still responds immediately, still firm, pulse picking up a bit as he shakes off the itch under his skin that this conversation gives him; the thought that he could ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> love Jared the way he does. “Maybe I am overconfident, but I don’t care who else I meet on what job. There is nobody else like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could react more, ask Jared how he could possibly think Jensen would leave him after all they’ve been through, but he doesn’t, because he understands. Especially these days, with the world turned upside down on top of their own lives changing. Jensen understands how the forced distance between people can mess with their heads, and he can’t say that he hasn’t been totally unaffected by it himself. Still, he thinks back to their last week together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you,” he says softly, and he doesn’t say it exactly like Dean, but he knows it still hits home for both of them. There were real emotions behind a lot of what they filmed together, and it’s a bond Jensen knows he can never shake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jared sighs again, and Jensen can hear the relief and reassurance in it. “I know,” he says, more confident now. “I know, you’re right. I just miss you, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let me help with that,” Jensen says, switching tactics. He goes through the pictures in his phone and selects one to text to Jared, smiling again as he sends it. “Check your texts.” He waits and smiles wide when he hears the sharp intake of breath on the line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even supposed to have a picture, but I convinced them to just take one for me today and promised not to share it. We’re still going through fittings, but that’s the latest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Jensen,” Jared huffs, and Jensen gets a little hard just hearing the edge to Jared’s voice. “How the hell am I supposed to go back to work after this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much time do you have?” Jensen asks, leaning back, hand slipping over his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really expect your new castmates to not be all over you when you’re in this?” Jared ignores Jensen’s question to pose one of his own, that dark, jealous tone back in his voice, but this time it’s more fun, and Jensen flicks the button of his jeans open and pulls his zipper down, reaching in to wrap a hand around his dick, fully hard now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I’m a slut, Jay?” Jensen teases, slowly stroking himself and listening for the sounds of Jared doing the same. He doesn’t hear much, but he can tell the moment Jared’s breathing changes. “Or you think I’m defenseless?” He chuckles a little, knows it gets under Jared’s skin, twists his wrist to give himself a bit more pleasure. “You gonna come up here with all that big dick energy to protect me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” is all Jared can manage, and he groans slightly, Jensen’s hips pushing up in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still looking?” Jensen asks, and he knows from Jared’s grunt that the answer is yes. “You should know how it feels.” He can hear Jared jacking off now, and he picks up his own pace, spreading his own precome down his shaft. “Everything’s so skin-tight. I feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It sounds stupid, but it’s true, and Jensen thrusts up into his fist again, moaning and eliciting a whimper from Jared. Being fitted makes Jensen feel exposed, but also like he really is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>superhero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and like he’s stronger than he really is. It’s like a physical manifestation of the false sense of security he had from Dean’s personality and experience as a hunter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wanna suck you off,” Jared says, breath hitching, and Jensen’s eyes close as he arches and tightens his grip, stroking faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he gasps, giving another dark chuckle as he swipes his thumb over the head of his dick and shivers, feeling close. “On your fucking knees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Jared answers, heated but submissive, almost desperate, and Jensen arches again and moans, whole body tensing as he comes, stroking himself through his orgasm. He hears Jared’s deep groan as he comes, too, and relaxes back against the cushions of the chair he’s in, warm and sated. “I will pay anything for you to be able to bring one of those costumes home,” Jared says, still panting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jensen laughs, heart rate slowing back to its normal rhythm. “I’d really love to do this in person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Jared says, and he sounds secure and content, just the way Jensen likes him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Jensen answers. “Try to get along without me, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jared laughs. “Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, too,” Jensen says fondly, and ends the call before Jared can respond. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>